Fire Tests Gold
by PieSurprise
Summary: After a somewhat nervous first act alone, Penelope meets an adorable family of whom she is so pleased to get to know better and entertain. Things heat up over time, new and exciting things of her life - a whole new adventure. (OC, Leo, MikeyXMay and Mabel yeeey c: , Donnie, Raph, Splinter(?) ) Thanks so much to turtle-sketches for allowing me to use May and Mabel! :3
1. Prolouge

Ignis Aurum Probat ~ Fire Tests Gold

Authors note: Alrighty, so this is a little (kinda longish I guess) intro to my OC Penelope c: Don't fret! This will have regular updates as well as the threading theme of TMNT in the next chapter. I just wanted to get this started first to kinda get the right mood for the next bit. I hope you understand and don't mind! ^-^ I'm unsure exactly how long this'll end up being before it's complete, but I hope to at least do up to 5 parts (after this one) but it's still unclear. Please stick through this with me, there will be some steamin' smut in later parts, there WILL be kinky parts (Well I'll try my best with them anyway) maybe some angst and attempts at feely feels - again, still undecided exactly - but all will be revealed! ;D hah get it, get it- right yeah read this part and then maybe it'll be more funny XD Okay, ima shut up now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: TMNT are not mine, I take any credit for their fabulous characters or anything, I'm just a fan c:

* * *

 **Prologue -**

 _'There comes to a point in our lives where we realise that things aren't as glorious as the world makes them to be. Excuse me if I sound pessimistic at all, it's just that I'm noticing things - simple things that have different meanings today than they did yesterday; little reminders that the world is changing around us and it's inevitable, we can never prevent it. We just have to roll with it. Why couldn't we have been informed of this when we were younger, though? I suppose that it's because we have to figure it out for ourselves eventually, I guess no one really knows what to expect anymore. Things can change; unfortunately, sometimes the changes can be very sudden and unwanted. As I said, I'm noticing things now, bits and bobs that were different in my child eyes compared to my more aged ones. I'm young still - no doubt about that - but so much is contorted and just... different. I don't mind it, I'm one of the lucky ones really, but how come I never realised at a younger age how change can really affect the person, the family that it disrupts, and how that can control so many factors later on in-'_

The door swinging open and crashing against the metallic walls of the camper van caused the scribbling hand to jolt and lurch away, leading the pen off the paper.

"Five minutes! I wudda expected yee to be in yer costume by now! What are yee doin girl?" The camper groaned as the heavy man took a step in, a threatening motion in an attempt to exert dominance and control. Penelope knew better than to test his patience, but she wasn't exactly scared of him. He was big, greasy and pretty much a slob of all possible combinations - even his voice sounded slick with slime and grossness. Erdan was the money guy; bossy of course but the second in command. Boss is the main guy behind the show. Literally. Erdan took another step in, Penelope briefly pausing mid turn to him to watch her pen roll from the small desk.

"I said, what are yee-"

"I heard ya, big guy. I was just making some notes is all... Don't give me that look," swatting her hand at him, she took a small step forwards, automatically he had to take one back. "I was literally just about to get changed. So, if you don't mind..." She gestured to the door he had previously barged through, just about managed to get through anyway.

Scoffing and backing out completely from her trailer, he closed the door finally. Letting out a breath, Penelope's shoulders dipped as she slouched. Looking back to her desk, she couldn't help but feel not at all surprised by the interruption. Whenever she got the nerve to attempt to write to her family something would always come up to stop her. As usual, this time it was her work.

Typically, the showbiz lifestyle seems glamorous and dazzling, but for Penne, it had taken a different route. Circus business has always been a tough industry, even more so for a freak circus. In some places, one-night appearances haul in so much profit that the crew wouldn't have to work for up to a month. Other times, they'd all go through individual stages of hell. People react differently for each place they perform. Since posters on lampposts and corner shop doors announce their arrivals and dates, anyone could turn up. Not always adoring fans of the strange and 'unique' either. The past two cities they visited, the audience that turned up wanted their own type of entertainment, which forced the crew to do an emergency pack up and get the hell out of there as soon as they could with as little injuries as possible. Unfortunately, Penelope's partner was wounded rather badly, their magic act being set back as a last minute plan-B if the unicycle dancing hairy women weren't up for their act before them. Magic was always set as the closing act, but with the magician an antenna down, it all depended on her.

Compared to her comrades in the freak joint, Penelope is the more... 'normal' looking. Hence why she's set as the assistant for the magic show. Hairy women, the Cyclops guy, Markus the Magician who was also part locust, the Twins - one body shared between two, the spider lady - don't even go there. There are others too, but they have more... facial scarring 'freakiness' than the others do, so they feel more comfortable working with the animal acts. Everyone who was in the circus all joined for their own reasons; they felt like they could fit nowhere else, they wanted the excitement of working in the entertainment business, they were bored of their lives at being laughed at for no reason - whatever it was, they all somehow wound up together and made it work. Then there's Penelope.

Squeezing into her 'magical assistant costume' - basically a black and silver striped corset with a simple frilled lining and high-waisted shorts sold the deal - brought a slight nerving sensation to travel up her gullet. Looking in her murky mirror, she swiped a hand over her reflection, an attempt to see herself in better detail but it only smeared the dirt further. Grunting in the knowledge that she'd have to sort that out once the evening was over, she turned and quickly slipped into her thin heels. As much as she hated wearing them, her size really didn't help at all, so some height and shape to her legs was much needed. Give the majority of the crowd what they want anyway. Finally ready, she delicately picked up Markus' cape and fitted it in place. She'd always admired it, but now on her, it gave her no real sense of power. For a good 7 years she'd been part of the 'freak' family, only up until now did she start feeling like she was missing out on so much more.

A heavy and persistent knocking shook her from her wandering mind.

"C'mon lass! Time to go already!" Grabbing her hat and opening the door, she gave one last scan of her small tin personal space - a hoping look for anything that might give her some confidence for leading the act for the first time. Nothing seemed to be helping, and she could already hear the cheerful music playing. Flicking the old light off and locking the door, she turned and faced the dry dirt trail, leading up to the rather small tent. They had no big acts, so if anything did happen they could quickly dismantle the smaller equipment and could be off in no time; hopefully that wouldn't be necessary for tonight. Picking up the pace, she carefully trotted down the path, joining the queue with her colleagues. The sky is clear and fresh, the outskirts of New York always being one of her favourite places to perform. The gentle breeze gave some reassurance to her bare legs and arms, cooling and settling her spiking anxiety and excitement. Boss stopped beside her, snagging her hat from her hands to her surprise and then kindly setting the prop on her head.

"Markus wishes his luck lass." He nodded, and quickly disappeared off into the tent before she could say anything else. Reaching her hand up to run her thumb and forefinger over the black hat's velvety rim, a gentle smile spread over her features. Up until that moment, everything seemed scary and alien and new; but if a freakoid locust-man could entertain children, men and women, then so could she.

Boss spoke out through the mic, and Penelope gazed up and down the line at her chatting crew, her own adrenaline picking as she could see each individual's posture growing and widening like a flower basking in the height of the sun. They were talking about their acts, how well it went and any other things that occurred. It was typical for them to do so, it also made being last so much easier - they were all talking and happy, which gave her some relief. The curtain drew, her breath held as she broke into a bouncy swagger, then jumping out from the curtain presenting herself into the bright light of the tent. She hoped to have just as much visible enthusiasm as those who came on before her, despite almost blinding herself from the contrast of the dark of the night outside compared to the wash of white spotlights inside. As she joined Boss in the middle of the performing ring, her vision calmed while her heart rammed against her chest cavity, a wide grin expanding as Boss introduced her before narrating a short intro about her act. She couldn't help but take a quick glance around the audience - Penelope being sure that it had a good handful of people still, regardless of the time of the evening. They were clapping and cheering, as well as gasping and awing, so it was a good sign at least.

Just as quickly as Boss' intro began however, he was off, and she's left on her own. Fortunately, the magician's hat already had a mic to it, so she didn't have any need to strain her voice, but a flash of white heat broke through her core. She extended out her arms, begging internally that her own voice would break out too, though not break like a hormonal teenage boys would and that her right arm wasn't too distracting. The music faded and she knew it was her time to speak, to announce and draw in her audience members - she had to. Licking her lips before pulling another wide grin, her arms moved in front of her, hands turning and twisting in an attempt to replicate Markus' opening part before she spoke.

"Ladies, gentlemen, all you other cuties out there..." _**oh Christ, oh Christ, oh god... Okay keep it together Penne, you got this**_ _..._ "Welcome! To the magical part of tonight's show!" Throwing her arms up, she dropped a coloured smoke pellet down to the floor, the audience gasping as the sound of it boomed, thankfully Erdan's sound effects were still on point despite his crappy mood. Waiting for the smoke to fade, she stepped out into the top of the audience row, the spotlight moving and shining on her as she spoke. The audience clapped to the disappearing and reappearing trick, which egged her on to say the least.

"The saying is leave the best til last, but I find that a bit harsh personally," Placing a hand to her chest, she slowly made her way down the steps, careful to take them one at a time with the light being heavy on her eyes. "My friends before me are all brilliant, don't you agree?" The audience members whooped, which she lightly laughed at. Even though it was a smaller crowd, it still amazed her how they can all have such a loud voice all together. Swinging a leg over the plastic barrier of the ring, she hopped over and followed it around, making sure to cover both halves of the audience.

"So! As you all agree, to which I am very thankful for that you are all so kind, shall we call some of them back on? C'mon! Tell me who you want back on once more!" Throwing her arms up again, the lights turned on above the audience, giving them the card to deal for the fate of the evening. She had twenty minutes to go, once she got a few colleagues back on to help be 'professional' assistants; she'd be able to then close with members of the audience. They called out different names and acts, to which she enjoyed running up and down the length of the ring to encourage them to be even louder. Once she repeated the two names of the acts, she held her hands back up again, the lights fell from the visitors back into the centre of the ring. She followed the collected lights and turned to 'magically' draw open the curtains, a mist machine allowing the outside to be more mysterious, and to add to the build up of course. Every little detail they made throughout their acts was for the spectators' enjoyment, and over the years, they found what really kept them interested. A bit of coloured light affect on a mist machine seemed to be popular, especially with Markus' magic act. Fortunately, the old thing was still running strong, and working for tonight.

"You heard the people, friends! Come, come join us once again!" They jumped out, gaining applause from the onlookers as they skipped round the ring, thanking the people in the front row and the rows behind. Joining in the clapping too, Penelope took the moment to gather her wits and figure what the hell she was going to do next. She'd only ever been the assistant, but at least she knew how the tricks worked... well, some of them anyway. It'd be enough for the Juggling dog trainer and The Twins at least. Cards were a safe bet but that'd have to be a quick one, as she always found them boring after a while. She had good reason to call the act short, but pride was too much involved now. She was determined to do it. Not just for the show itself, but for her own sake.

She could do it, and will do it, whether it falls on its face or rises above that and is glorious. She'll do it, wow her audience and be able to share the story of how she stepped up to the mark for once in her life and managed it perfectly.

"Right my friends, let's do this!"


	2. Chapter 1 Lights and Music

_Okay so, I've just finished my exams, and I have a two week holiday coming up starting of next week, but after that_ _ **updates will be every Wednesday!**_ _I make a promise to keep to schedule for this, otherwise it wouldn't at all be fair._

 _I'm not sure exactly how many people are following this, but if you are thank you so much! I look forward to developing this more - this is one of the first times I've ever published an 'OCxMainCharacter' story before, but thus far I'm enjoying it. I have a way to go with my style, but I hope it's manageable and such ^-^ Anyhow, enough from me, do enjoy!_

* * *

It wasn't his idea to go, in fact, he didn't want to at all! Nevertheless, the big puppy-dog eyes got to him way too easily for him to continue to refuse. Not just from May either - Mable started to join in too.

Usually, Mikey would be so pumped to go to a circus - like hell yeah, circus! Cotton Candy, hot dogs, candy apples, nachos, the lot! - but a freak circus? There were levels of rightness, and that was beyond wrong. It's not that he had anything against 'freaks' - a deep insecure part of him would say that he'd be a total hypocrite if he had an issue with freaks and such - but it's more the fact that he worried if it'd be just too much for Mabel. She wasn't exactly like other little girls, of course not, she had a mutant turtle as her father. Either way, the whole thing seemed overly cruel and awkward.

"Alright! Okay, okay, we can go." He pouted, finally giving in to the adorable yet upset looks from his two favourite girls.

"Yes! We can go as a big family outing!" May threw her arms up and around his neck, planting a rather sloppy kiss on his cheek. A chortle broke from Mikey, to which spurred Mabel to cling to his leg, hugging and squeezing, burring her face into his thigh, which brought out another gleeful laugh from Mikey. As much as it tickled, he couldn't help but still feel somewhat unsure about the whole idea. His girls were happy and excited though, so he'd make sure he was just as much.

"Sounds like a hug party," Donnie chirped in, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, where the giggling was growing. "Is that am I missing out on this time?"

"We're going to see the circus!" Mabel cheered, her face pulling away from her daddy's leg and beaming up to her tall uncle. "Circus, circus!"

"Aw that'll be fun for you guys." Patting his niece's head, she laughed and reached up to snag his wrist and dance about him, tugging and turning him to follow her bouncy dance.

"You have to come too!" Mabel urged on, grinning as wide as she could up to the purple masked turtle. Donnie glanced over to Mikey and May, who were still hugging it out and watching their daughter twist round him. Mikey grinned, much like his daughter, an instant thought of relief if his brother would be there with him - it'd certainly make him feel less awkward in his own shell watching performances with potential other mutants.

"You're more than welcome to come," May said, a sudden spark of an idea lighting her features - a sight Mikey was more than happy to be up close and personal to witness. "In fact, why don't we take out the whole family?" She then looked directly to Mikey, catching him in his stargazing expression.

Then what she asked hit him. Yeah, what about the others? Mikey and May had come over to spend time with them all anyway, so what a good time to ask. It'd be a good way to get everyone out and have fun together. It was rare that they could all go out at one time, so in a sense it would be a nice treat for them all. As well as keeping his own small family happy too. Mikey took a quick glance to Donnie, who looked as if he'd been thinking something similar as his smile grew once their eyes locked.

"I'm certainly up for that, I'm sure the others will be excited to join too." There was a slight up-beat to his voice, Mikey picking up that he liked the idea himself.

"Yay! Family fun, family fun at the circus!" Mabel sang, finally releasing Donnie's forearm she had stuck herself onto, and instead ran around the kitchen, skipping and in great spirit for the evening planned.

"I'll inform the others to keep their schedules open then." Don snickered, watching his niece's bed hair flowing wildly behind her as she galloped about.

"She'd going to be a little madam in the morning you know?" Mikey laughed; looking back to May once Donnie had his coffee and went off to do his own things for the rest of the morning.

"Yes, but it'll be worth it." She smiled, placing another kiss on his cheek - a softer and longer lasting one than before - and gripping his hand to encourage him to chase after his rushing little girl. Not like he needed much hinting and encouragement to get Mabel even more excited and energetic!

The drive out to the open land of New York didn't take as much time as Raphael had originally thought. The City That Never Sleeps must've had a more calmer night than usual, which he was extremely grateful for. He was pretty sure the others were grateful for not being stuck in any traffic too. Once the major break of the city was miles behind them, the clear spring night sky looked so much fresh to Mabel as she gazed out at the new land. Well, new to the point where she'd never seen anywhere outside of the city in the dark before. Donnie had chatted to here all the way, pointing out different nebulas and star combinations, it was his turn to keep her awake for the ride, as Mikey had fallen asleep on May instead - Mabel however was far too excited to possibly sleep and miss a single second of the family's new adventure.

They'd manage to get to upstate New York in excellent time, but once they were all parked up and paid, they sat in the middle row, only to realise that they had missed the first half of the show. Fortunately the performance was having a short interval.

"What's that?" Mabel asked, pointing at the tall tightrope posts, which dangled with ribbons and fairy lights.

"That's where the acrobats perform. Acrobats are people who perform acts that show their balance, agility and coordination. It's very interesting." Leo spoke, leaning towards his niece and pointing so that he could explain fully how they were used.

"Awright Wikipedia, calm yer shell." Raph sniggered, whacking Leo in the shoulder with a hearty laugh and brotherly fist. Scoffing and rubbing where he was hit, he shook his head as Mabel looked up to him to wonder what he was doing, realising and then giggling. The announcer broke over the gentle collection of voices in the rows, the loud voice sending a surprise jump from everyone, causing them to fall quiet and look to the middle of the performing ring.

"Next up are The Jugglers! But, don't be fooled, these humans aren't as skilled as the dogs!" The audience laughed, while Raph and Donnie exchanged a rather confused look. Mabel clapped as the comedic music began and the dressed up couple came out from behind the curtain, followed by a few dogs.

"This doesn't look very freakish to me..." Mikey murmured, to which May elbowed him to keep quiet, as Mabel was so intent on watching. As he looked back to the ring, he saw the dogs suddenly stand on their hind legs and adjust their mics on their collars.

"Who's ready to see some clowning and extreme juggling then?" The canine spoke fluently, to the family's great surprise. The audience members whooped while the turtles and May were open jawed.

"You were saying Mikey?" Raph patted his shoulder from the row behind and laughed as Mabel was bobbing up and down in her excitement of joining in with the cheering noise.

"I take back what I said, but I was not expecting that!" Mikey exclaimed, joining too with the applause as the canines and humans participated with jokes and juggling, as well as other tricks.

It set the mood for the evening, as much as Mikey was paranoid about how he'd feel watching a freak show, it really wasn't as bad as he had thought, and some part of him felt guilty for being so careless of thought. He looked about to his family as they watched and laughed, taking in the sight of everyone enjoying the entertainment. He was disappointed that Splinter couldn't be there with them all too, but he knew Splinter had his own reasons for not coming - reasons he completely respected and wouldn't question.

The next hour however was lightened with cheerful chuckles and hilarious outbursts. As the final act drew to a finish, the magician asked for a final volunteer. Mabel's arm instantly shot up, Leo and Raph both lifting the young girl even higher in an attempt for her to be picked. Unfortunately, the lights only briefly flashed over them, and a girl was drawn out from the front row. The magic trick encouraged the audience to chant along with the magician as a smoke pellet was dropped in front of the volunteer, fading suddenly to reveal her in a big, poofy pink dress. Mabel's face dropped into a saddened pout as she realised that that could've been her in the pretty princess-like dress. The magician danced with the girl briefly, saying how beautiful she looked and they received a wolf-whistle from the volunteers' partner, who was agreeing and nodding along. With a final twirl, the magician dropped another smoke pellet to reveal her back into her normal clothes. The audience clapped - even Mabel who had thrown an upset over the missed opportunity - and the magician helped the girl back over the barrier before bowing, saying farewell and her thanks.

The performer dropped a smoke pellet and vanished, the ringmaster replacing where she once was and received an applause of his own.

"My friends! Thank you so much for staying with us for this wonderful evening; it's been a great pleasure to perform for you all! But alas, our time is up, for we have shown you our all," The performers all started to come back into the ring, standing in an ordered line behind their ringmaster, "You've been such a brilliant crowd, and I will make sure we come back to visit New York again!" He turned and held his arms out to his crew, to which they all bowed. Mabel's clapping started to draw out while the last monologue from the main boss man finally finished and the lights all flickered on above them. She was not at all happy that she didn't get picked or that her father had the majority of her candy floss.

Everyone was picking up their stuff and talking, but Raph noticed his niece's bottom lip sticking out and beginning to tremble.

"Wassup sweetie?" He asked, stepping down to her row and kneeling beside her. She held his hand and looked with sodden eyes to the ring.

"I wanted to wear the pretty dress." She snuffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her free hand. His heart melting at her turmoil of a letdown, despite his and his brother's attempt to get her seen, he decided to help the young girl out.

"What's wrong, sugarfluff?" May stroked Mabel's hair when she noticed her puffing and reddening cheeks. Raph looked up to May and stood, still holding Mabel's hand.

"She wanted ta be the one ta wear the dress for the last one, right?" She nodded and wiped her eyes again. "So, ta fix it, we're gonna make that happen."

"What?!" Leo stumbled over the row to stand behind Raph, pulling on the back of his oversized jumper. Rolling his eyes and reaching an arm behind himself to smack Leo's hand away from him, he grinned down to Mabel who was wide eyed gawping at him.

"That's right! Let's go find us that magician. And if she dun wanna do it, then ol' Uncle Raphie will make sure ya get to wear a dress one way or another." Mabel whooped and threw her arms up, the threat of crying washed away completely with the new promise that Raph made.

"You can't just go to her and demand her to perform again!" Leo grunted, tugging at Raph's jumper once more. He turned, narrowing his gaze and grinding his jaw at his brother's persistence to not make their niece happy.

"We're just gonna ask alright, stop getting yer shell in a bunch. You guys comin' or not?" He looked back to May and Mikey who smiled and nodded, clearly not minding at all. If it'd make their daughter happy then they'd be happy. Leo shook his head in disbelief - or what Raph sensed as that anyway. "C'mon Donnie boy, ya can finally ask how they managed ta do it all."

"...How did you even know I was thinking about that?" He asked quietly, after winning the battle against his coat's zipper.

"We all knew Don." Mikey laughed, smacking him against his shell whole-heartedly.

"Uncle Leo?" Mabel's voice called softly, with a slight pleading tremble. Leo looked down into his niece's face, reading her expression clearly.

"Alright... Okay, I'll come too. But you better not be rude Raph."

"Psht, I ain't rude ever." He shot back, grinning and scooping Mabel up and putting her on his shoulders. She giggled and held tightly to the top of his hood, turning to look over her shoulder to check that her family were keeping close behind.

Carefully, Raph lifted a leg over the barrier and made his way to the curtain where he last saw the performers exit. The others followed closely behind, May giggling as Mikey held her hand and tugged her along too, playfully bumping into her and giggling in return.

"Over there!" Mabel whispered and turned Raph's head to where she was looking. He let his eyes scan and then lay upon the magic hat walking down a small path leading away from the main group of huddled performers.

"Well guys, what shall we do? Sneak over all secret and ninja like, or stroll right through?" Raph asked quietly, keeping an eye on the group of performers.

"Sneaky sneak!" Mabel chirped, nodding enthusiastically, exhilarated by the whole thing.

"We'll be able to go past by that shrubbery if we're careful and quiet." Donnie added his input, excited himself. He was impressed by the evening's outcome and wasn't really prepared for it to end so soon. By helping them get to the magician, he'd be able to possibly figure out how some of the tricks were made as well as Mabel having her chance to join in with the magic too.

"Two at a time I say, that way we'll get across faster. But we'll go first. Keep yourself low Mabel, okay?" She patted Raph's head in understanding and pressed her chest down on top of him, her fingers intertwining under his chin. Darting quickly to where Donnie had pointed, he gestured over for the next two to follow. Mikey and May ran over, followed shortly by Don and Leo. Once in the shaded safety of the taller bushes, they quietly made their way to a clearing further down the path. The trailer wasn't too far off but it was at least secluded partially from the celebrating circus cast.

"Ima put you down now, so that you can knock." Mabel's little warm palms moved from Raphs chin as she wiggled to be lowered back to the earth. Skipping up the steps of the trailer, she grinned and rasped against the door before jumping back down and running behind her mother's legs.

A few short moments later the door unlatched and gently swung open, standing the magician half way through taking her blonde locks down from her tightly pinned back bun.

"Oh! Uhm, good evening," Surprised at the family in front of her, she stepped down and grabbed at her hat, unsure exactly what to expect. "If you're looking for the toilets, they're actually the other end of this trail, right by the back of the tent."

"We ain't here for yo portaloos," Raph grunted, crossing his arms. Leo nudged his arm, shaking his head at his brother's harsh attitude. "Urgh, what I mean is, yer Metal, right?" Raising her brow, she dipped her head and held up her hat.

"That's me. How can I help you all?" She looked round the mostly hidden faces, feeling slightly cautious at the confrontation.

"Can I vol... volen...uuh." Mabel's little voice grew shy, although a small ounce of courage brought her peeking out from behind her mother.

"Volunteer," May helped, running a hand through her child's hair and smiling, encouraging Mabel to come further out. "She wants to know if you could possibly involve her in a trick."

"Yeah! The lights kinda didn't show exactly how eager she was for being picked." Mikey piped up, an attempt to get her to help them out.

"Well, uhm..." She looked down to the child and smiled, nodding and turning to reach back into her trailer. "I'm sure that'd be fine. What trick would you like to do then?" Mabel's face lit up as she stepped further out from her hiding place, her hands swinging happily at her sides as she thought quickly.

"The dress! The dress please!" She yapped gleefully, and Penelope couldn't help but grin in response.

"Good choice. Follow me this way then, back to the tent." She gestured behind them, to which they turned and walked, accompanied by Penelope who led the way. "Oh uh, just ignore this guy, go right ahead to the ring through the curtain and I'll get the lights all sorted so we can see what we're doing." She instantly held her arm against the large stomach of the greasy looking older man, who had noticed the small group and came over to intervene.

Waiting for the family to go behind the curtain, Penelope moved her arm away from Erdan's pot belly and turned to face his reddened face.

"What exactly do you think yer doin?!" He said through clenched teeth, pointing dramatically to the curtain.

"I'm showing that family a few tricks. Don't burst a blood vessel or two, nothing more than the one trick. Now, are you going to turn the lights on in there or do I have to do it myself?" Penelope was at no real advantage for height or size compared to the bouncing belly of the big guy, but she knew that he had a soft spot for families - plus he knew she had dirt on him that she would happily dish out to Boss if he refused.

Huffing in a macho way, his 'don't care, stop bothering me' attitude was more bravado than anything. Following her into the tent, he quickly disappeared off to better illuminate the middle ring while Penelope greeted the excited looking family, despite over half of them still wearing hats, scarves and hoods to cover their faces. Nevertheless, she wasn't stupid.

"If you'd like to take a seat in the front row, we can begin. Are you ready?" Penelope looked down to the suddenly rather timid looking young girl. She was watching where her family sat, the lighting from above the rows making it hard for her eyes to see completely, but she had an idea where they were. She saw a few hands rising and waving at her, which regained some of her excitement and bravery, as she looked up to Penelope and nodded.

Holding her hands out, she looked towards the small huddle in the front row, and mentally ran through her performance earlier as quick as she could. She did not want to disappoint the family or their young girl - it'd likely ruin her outlook on circuses for the rest of her life, and even magic.

"Our beautiful assistant here look's amazing in her attire, wouldn't you agree?" She paused and grinned at the small giggles she heard beside her, shyness she assumed. "Well, how about we give her a stunning dress to match her dazzling smile?" Penelope's small audience whooped, and she dropped the pellet down, holding Mabel's hand as she twirled her out of the smoke. She gasped and giggled, a bright yellow sparkling dress bounced along with her movements, Mabel overjoyed with the magic.

"See Leo, totally worth it." Raph nudged his brother before joining in with the applause, Leo's mouth opening but managed to make no real sound come out. Twenty further minutes were spent - after Mabel was poofed back into her original clothes - performing various little tricks so that the rest of her family could be involved. Donnie was mostly fascinated with how they could possibly work, and even though he had his doubts about any real source of 'magic' being active within the tricks, he allowed himself to enjoy the close-up personal act. Mabel tugged on his arm while they both watched her parent's trying out different tricks on each other that Penelope had quickly walked through with them. May had more of a knack for it than Mikey did, but he wasn't fazed at all with his efforts. His family were happy and that made him happy.

Once the cards were packed away, Penelope crouched down and held them out to Mabel, who had shyly approached her with saying goodbye.

"Can I not take the pretty dress home?" She asked with a low whine.

"I'm afraid that the magic only works with me around." She chuckles lightly, Mabel's eyes suddenly widening.

"Can we bring you home then?" She perked, the rest of her features lighting up as she looked from the girl up to her parents.

"Yeah, can we?" Leo murmured, probably louder than he intended, as his brother and the girls looked his way with slightly shocked expressions. He responded with a forced laugh, then a cough.

"Well..." Penelope said, looking back to Mabel, "I have to stay here I'm afraid. But, I don't think we'll be leaving the area any time soon, so if you want to come visit then by all means-" She glanced to Mikey and May, "It'll be my pleasure to show you more tricks."

"That'll be nice, maybe we can take a trip out at one point?" May smiled, lifting her daughter up while Mabel nodded enthusiastically, biting back a yawn, "Thank you for staying this extra time for us."

"And for the cards!" Mikey added whilst shaking the pack Mabel had forced onto him. Penelope stood and smiled, nodding to them.

"Card tricks are the best way for any magic act to start out." Penelope waved as Mabel snuggled into her mother's shoulder, suddenly sleepy from all the excitement and the lateness of the evening. She slowly waved back, barely able to keep her eyes open while they turned and walked to their vehicle.

Discarding their thick clothes into the backseat, they waited briefly for Don and Leo to catch up.

"What, ya tryin ta convince her to actually come home with us?" Raph sneered, buckling down and laughing as Leo busied himself with the seatbelt as a distraction.

"Actually, we were asking if she'd take payment, but she refused. So no. Now if you may, concentrate on driving please as I'm tired." Donatello placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, letting him know he had his shell. Grunting in a letdown of his humour, Raph set off back on the main road heading home. _'Lightweights'_ he scoffed, and then grinned to himself, please for actually allowing himself to attend the evening. Originally, he didn't want to come; with the promise of sweet food and his young niece clinging to his neck, he couldn't exactly refuse. Glancing in the rear view mirror, the peacefully smiling face of the sleeping young girl was all that he'd ever need to be convinced to go out for some quality time, even if he did get stuck with being the one to drive home.


	3. Chapter 2 Connections

_Okay so! Next update next week c:_

 _This'll probably be considered NSFW. WARNING: Language and reference to fingering and oral, also some solo too. Yey!_

 _Next chapter will be greater detailed smut c: as for now, ENJOY!_

* * *

Raphael just couldn't get his head round it.

 _Block, turn, kick!_

And it was really starting to get to him. He wasn't exactly sure why though.

 _Swipe, adjust, poise!_

With an angry exclamation, Raph tackled his training partner to the floor, a rather dick move but he didn't care for the time being - he wanted to get that dazed look off his brother's face. As much as he was pleased for Leo's sudden happy state of mind, it confused _and scared_ the fuck out of him.

"What the... What was that for? I thought we were going to go through s-" Raph cut in before Leo could mouth his surprise.

"Yeh 'nd I thought ya were gonna come home last night at a reasonable time." He got up and off his brother, pausing as the final word left his mouth and realised how fucking _hypocritical_ that sounded coming from him.

But that's just it. It's Leo: goody-two shoes, perfectionist, Golden-Boy Leo. He wouldn't dare stay out late and come back without a proper reason - that's not him at all. If anything, it's Raph's attitude and typical routine of an evening well spent. _Not_ Leo. And that's what really got to him, what really made him concerned. It seemed, however, that Leo had a similar concept of amusement.

"Really? That's being brought up again?" He huffed a dry laugh, picking himself up and turning completely to his brother, who was tensed up like a snake about to strike a mouse. Leo knew that if he mocked him too much, it'd be utterly blown out of proportion: Raph's small spark of protection - or whatever it was - was really a compliment... In a way. That's what he'd take it for anyway.

"It's weird man, like proper weird." Raph grunted, trying to shake off the temptation to threaten about following him when he goes out to see exactly what he's doing. Yes, he's curious but he'd not seen Leo come home with any injuries as of yet, so it wouldn't exactly be the reasonable thing to do...

"Well it doesn't involve you; I'm not doing anything so there's no need to worry."

... Screw being reasonable, or anything close to being so - he wanted to know what was going on, and he'd as sure as hell find out. With a challenging glare, Raph's head tilted back, staring down his nose to his brother as he fussed with getting his posture back.

"Fine..." He dragged, turning his shell and removing himself from the dojo before he found the anger again. He passed by the lab on the way to the kitchen, pausing in mid-stride when a thought came to mind. If he knew that the resident genius had picked up on Leo's new 'smiley' vibe then surely they'd be able to put their heads together to successfully find out what was going on.

It wasn't that Raph didn't like Leo being cheerful - it made a fucking relief after all the years of having him being a constant downer and straight-faced, stick-up-the-ass boring guy - but his curiosity was overturned by a nagging feeling that he was up to something. Again, it just wasn't like him to go off into the night and return with an even better mood than he did when he originally left.

Rapping on the open lab door, the red masked turtle stepped inside at Donatello's answering welcome.

"Is everything okay?" Donnie asked, once turning in his chair to face his older brother.

"Yeh, m'just wonderin' if ya've notice Leo actin'... weird?" Raph knew there was no real way to pussy foot around the subject; it'd either get him wound up with having to be cautious of how he worded things - words not being something he ever managed to master - or it'd irritate Don with how he approached it. He understood that his smart brother could sometimes just simply get something that he was trying to explain - whether it was his feelings or thoughts or general confusion over something, Don always had the patience and that worldly-wise knowing nod. And just as always, Don fell through with his typical understanding and gestured for him to close the doors, to which Raph did.

"I have noticed a change in behaviour recently-"

Raph knew it, Don had seen it as well, which meant something needed to be done-

"However, I do not find this negative; which is likely the opposite of what you think." Surprised at his brother's statement, Raph's face dropped into something less sure. It was only brief, but Donnie had seen that flicker of expression a few times before, enough to notice it being different from Raphael's usual turning of frustration.

"What? How can it not be negative?" He threw his arms up, angry with himself for suddenly getting a pang of guilt, but also of something else. What if he was jealous? Over Leo going out? _No no, that doesn't make sense_... Envious that he essentially got to 'break the rules' and get away with it? _Yeah, that makes more sense._ "He's fucking off in the nights, coming back and then acting all day dreamy during the day, during training! That's _fucked_ up!" His voice reaching higher octaves gave no flinching response from his younger brother.

Over the many years of growing, Raph often came to confide in Donatello - Don considered it a high level of trust and would never really fear Raph potentially lashing out at him. He came to Donnie after all. Now, after numerous amounts of time for seeing a scene similar, he patiently waited out Raph's continuance of rambling and spitting of foul language, he clocked a good three and a half minutes of anger spewing out from Raph until he finally began to show signs of calming down. A short silence fell between them, and that was the signal Donnie needed.

"Raph," He started softly, testing first to check that he wouldn't provoke any more anger. "I can imagine that it's affecting his performance while you two spar - and yes, that is what you rely on in order to vent. I completely level with your frustrations there... But at some point Leo was going to realise that maybe he wants more out of his life? And not just him. I remember when you told me that you wanted to move out, that you were ready to find your own place, you asked me to help you word it correctly for Master Splinter. Do you remember that?"

"O' course I do Don, but I didn't realise back then what I was thinkin'." He murmured, partially embarrassed that Don would refer to that time out of all of them. He had often threatened to walk out, but things have been different ever since they entered their 20s. He's calmed down a hell of a lot, anyone would be able to notice that, he knows that the world isn't against him but he's not exactly sure on just how much of the world. All his teenage paranoia and anger burnt up after a while, and now he converted any residue of that burning ember into something else. Anything else, just so long as it was out of his system.

He wasn't the only one who'd shook the loose trims off; Mikey had cleaned up a lot too. Literally as well, much to the family's relief. Now, he has Mabel and May, it's like he's really grown into his shell - and Raph is so proud of him for doing it, and doing it so well. Not just Raph though, everyone was proud of the youngest brother.

Donnie was secure - always was secure really anyway. But now that he's older, the comparison of what he was and what he is is truly admirable. With 'situations' like what Raph was... 'debating' with, the more he realised that his genius brother has such a brilliant speaking method. It reminded him of Splinter, which was comforting. He has his unique way, like how he can just muster up any amazing gadget or tool out of what seems to be nothing, which allows him to be different from Splinter, it gives off a sort of... _"come to me, if I can't fix it with nuts and bolts then I'll try talking while I try and find where I left the ductape"_ feel. And it works, every single time.

Leo... He hasn't changed much really; still overly paranoid and boring. He's started talking more though. A lot more comparing to what he used to be like. It's nice, to the extent where you can hold a conversation with him for what feels like a while before he completely shuts off and puts his front on. He's worked his shell off to get to the level he's at with his training, and his leadership too. As much as it infuriates Raph, he knows that if Leo ever needed anything then he'd drop everything and try to help, as he would any of his brothers.

That was the exact reason as to why Raph started to get overly wary of this new _mood_ Leo's in. He couldn't specifically narrow down what emotion was pegged with the fact that his typically perfectly behaved brother was acting up like a teenage rebel, but he didn't like it - not one bit. Perhaps, he thought while placing himself down on an offered stool, if Leo had announced what it was that was putting him in such an uplifting mood, then maybe he'd feel more okay about it.

"I can tell you're going off in your own thoughts," Don spoke up slightly, noticing Raph's eyes drifting slowly like he was watching a small insect move across the floor. "but I still think maybe you should speak to him about this. I can't tell you what he's feeling, or thinking, nor can I tell you exactly why he's going out - or even what he's doing. I know that that is what you wish to find out, to at least have your mind settled... So, why not go talk to him now?"

Grunting in response, Raph shifted his view to a different spot on the floor. He had an incline that Don knew, but his brother being his usual self would prefer for Raph to find out for himself. Though, Raphael knew that he was beyond the point of throwing a strop and waiting for someone else to tell him. He wanted to prove a point that he could keep his frustrations in control and that he actually gave a fuck about what his older brother was doing. Tapping his thighs in a quick but brief rhythm, he waited shortly before sighing in defeat. Don was right, as always.

"Okay... Fine Don. I'll speak to him, but m'not happy 'bout it, he should be the one to explain anyway, I shouldn't have to play along with his sick humour. Probably thinks it's funny ta see me get all irritated." He grumbled, lifting himself up and turning to head to the door.

"I'm sure that's not it. Just remember that it'll settle your thoughts. That's all you want, isn't it?" Raph nodded, but of course Don already knew his answer.

"Thanks man, I owe ya once again."

Donatello grinned and turned back to his desk, though he knew about now would be the perfect time for a coffee break. It brought him some further comfort with the knowledge that Raph would - _hopefully_ \- talk his annoyance through with Leo. He was beginning to get bored with being the only one who knew, to some degree, what his eldest brother was up to.

* * *

"I can hear you thinking," The blue-clad turtle spoke in a low tone, not to be intimidating but because it was nearing three in the morning. "What's wrong, Raph?" However, he could already tell. Leo's eyes rolled tiredly upon hearing his brother's responding growl.

"Y'know, ya make me feel like a total dick fer bein suspicious of ya," He stood up from his tense position weighted down in the worn sofa. "Foolin round with Karai again?" On a usual day, Raph would've loved to see Leo's offended reaction, the sharp jolt of surprise and then the distasteful expression to form across his face; but considering he stayed up all evening, he was in little mood to take any enjoyment for making him cringe.

"Is that really what you think I'm spending my evenings doing?" Leo questioned, once he regained his composure. He didn't understand exactly why he was so surprised by Raph's accusation, Karai is almost always brought up.

"If it's not Karai yer visitin' around with then what are ya doin? It's been years since ya came home this late. It ain't you Leo." Suddenly Raph lost the energy to throw his anger at him. He'd been up early the morning before, spent half of the day angrily trying to figure out how and when to confront his older brother to then sat up for more hours than he intended. Leo looked like he was buzzing still, whatever it is he had done out. Turning his head, he picked up the remote to turn the TV off, finally. "Since ya ain't even defending yerself it really says it all. But whatever Leo, I thought that you were over her little obsession, but clearly she's got her claws in ya once again. So good fuckin' job, just don't bring us down with yer fall, ya idiot."

Raph didn't know why it took him all through his evening to piece things together: it seemed so _obvious!_ Of course Leo would crawl back to Karai, she always had that... way with him. And it pisses him off so much. Sure, everyone can't be perfect - even the 'all mighty' leader - but to make the same fuck up so many times, over and over? That's delusional, in Raph's eyes.

Giving his brother a final glare, Raph turned his shell away and began walking towards his room. He wasted his evening, for what? Confirmation that his brother was playing with _her_ , even though he pretty much guessed anyway. _Fucking typical._ The one time he felt like he was doing something useful and turns out finding the truth just grinds his gears even more. A tug on his wrist caused his head to snap round, a heated growl escaping his throat as he locked sight with Leo, who looked partially less straight-faced than normal, but it was still there - those flat lines barely even bending to reflect any emotion. Surely he'd possibly care that Raph didn't trust Karai; after the large amount of times that his distrust has been proven to be correct - or was he just that lost in it?

"Raphael, I am not 'fooling around' with Karai." He stated bluntly, but Raph wasn't buying it, he's heard that one many times too.

"Sure, 'nd we've got fuckin polka dot skin. Now get off me before I beat yer ass." He hissed, tugging and pulling his arm away, but Leo's grip was persistent. He hauled Raph to the back of the sofa, much to the tired turtle's annoyance.

"Listen to me Raph; I'm honestly saying that I'm not doing anything with Karai. It's different." He removed his hand from Raph's wrist, somewhat anticipating he'd have to block a punch, but it never came. He looked over his brother's broadened frame and realised that he was tense - once more - tense from waiting for his brother to explain further.

"... I've met someone. That!" He cut in when he saw his brother snarl, likely to cut in with referring to Karai. "Is not, who you think it is... I uh, it's hard to explain but, we've been seeing each other for the past seven months." Raph's clenched jaw suddenly dropped, surprise washing over his searing rage and cooling it - for the time being.

"Seven months? But what, how have _you_ met someone without mentioning before, plus keeping it hidden for so long?" Leo winced at the trace of hurt backing Raph's words. He wouldn't have expected Raph to take it personally for when finally told the rest of his family. Though, he didn't know what he expected at all.

"I know, it's a little crazy but... I don't know, it just - it started off as small talk and, well hurr..." His face grew hot as he reflected back to the evening he first-

"That didn't answer my question bro." Starting to grow impatient, Raph crossed his arms in front of his chest, a heavy frown cast across his face. Behind the stoney stare, he was completely relieved - unbelievably so. He no longer felt sick to his stomach and heavy chested, in fact his anger was replaced with growing excitement - Leo rarely opened up. Especially to him. He wasn't ever exactly 'close' with Leo, but it was time for a change. They weren't kids anymore, sure they still got into fights, but Raph found himself more able to be able to talk on the same level as Leo. He'd like to think that he felt the same.

"... You remember the circus we went to?" He nodded, sliding a hand free from his set arms and rotating his wrist, an attempt to try pick up Leo's agonizingly slow pace. Now that he knew - and believed - that his evenings weren't spent with Karai, he could potentially enjoy his brother's story. "Well, the girl at the end of the show, that you forced us to go see because Mabel wanted to do the trick.. yeeaah.. It was Don's idea initially."

 _That sneaky-_

"He's known all this time?" Raph's tone went colder than he originally intended. He wanted it to come off as... something, anything, other than angry. Because he wasn't, in all honesty - it really didn't shock him that Don would act as cupid.

"Well, as I said, itwas _his_ idea. He just made sure I, well, followed through with going," Scratching the back of his head, Leo averted his gaze. "I _was_ going to tell you, Raph. Truthfully, I was. I think I just got caught up in the excitement of it. Sorry."

"Bah!" A heavy hand fell on his shoulder, squeezing it gently before giving a rougher shake. "Bruh, I don't care if yer humpin a cactus, just so long as it ain't the woman in command of the foot, I couldn't give a damn. But m'happy fer ya man, I really am." He paused, lowering his hand down from Leo's shoulder, so that they could fist bump instead.

"Thanks Raph... I wondered what was getting on your rag recently."

"Yer constantly stupid grinning was, with no proper reason as to explain what was making ya so damn smiley. It was burnin my eyes." Leo laughed, soon to have his chortles accompanied by Raph's. It was a briefly shared moment that slowly faded as the brothers realised what the time was.

"Sorry for keeping you up." Leo spoke softly while heading towards his room, the same direction's as Raph's.

"Nah, s'okay man. S'ides, ya can fill me in on what's been goin on with you 'nd yer lil magician all tomorrow night, so that way we're even." Raph held out his fist once more, Leo bumping his against Raph's before whispering a goodnight to his brother. Once inside the safety of his room, Leo let out a sigh. He hadn't realised that he had been obviously _smiling_ throughout the day. Though, it'd explain how Donatello was able to call him out on his development with Penelope. A sudden quake shook through Leo, he hated having to leave her to sleep and then wake on her own, but he could only afford a few full mornings for a complete evening stay. She was completely understanding with it, which got him to fall heavily onto his bed.

While discarding his gear, he thought through the stages of how he and Penelope came to be. At first - he wasn't sure even why he bothered to follow through with Donnie's _silly_ idea to get him to spend time with her, to help her move into a small apartment while her circus show buddies were recovering. Then there's something he kept coming back for. It was almost as if she was slipping sweet nectar into the tea that she'd make for him, and he was the honey bee, constantly being drawn towards it. He couldn't exactly say what it was though, then and even now.

Perhaps... Perhaps it was the way he could sit down and _talk to_ her, not _talked at_. Maybe, she could converse with him in a way that he would feel comfortable with. Or possibly the change of company was needed more so than he realised. As their meet ups continued, he became more and more aware for how much he'd look forward to listening about how her day was, and the how the health of the main, long-term magician was progressing. Then it'd be his turn to explain about his day; about how training had gone, or about how far forward he's made it in the book she lent him. Little things were able to slip and fill the cracks in his life that he never noticed were there before.

He understood what it meant to feel like he meant something to someone - noticing this especially the evening he stopped at her door to explain that he couldn't meet up the following morning because of his injuries attained just half an hour before speaking to her. She dragged him inside and tended to him as best she could with her limited supplies, but the warm touch of her delicate hands were enough to fix the minor cuts and grazes. _Stupid Foot, spoiling his plans for their Wednesday Brunch meet._ After that incident though, he truly believed that he'd do anything to stay for as long as he could with her.

Unfortunately, what they agreed to wasn't only friendship. It started off as that, but they both admitted one afternoon that they were basically lonely and horny. In a much less forward way of course, but that was it. They both felt like they were deprived of something so many around them had. That's when the fucking started.

It wasn't... exactly like they agreed they'd have sex together like from that movie or anything. But... Leo stopped off at Penelope's earlier than he originally told her, and knocked on her window like he always did. With a slight delay, she came quickly to open the window to let him in. Leo could smell something off though. Not just smell it, but _feel_ it in the air of the small living room area, whatever the smell was it stuck and clung to his skin. Then he realised that he had interrupted her pleasuring herself. Just the smell of her activity drove his mind wild; his skin tingled, his throat went dry and his tail pricked and stiffened - much to his horror. And so, well... He offered to help her out.

He did _not_ regret his early arrival at all. He worked at her with his hand, the size of her petite body compared to his amazed and allured him, then there was her healthy build. She wasn't at all skinny but she had some chub to her - which drew him in further. Something to lean against, something to chew and suckle, something else to feel. He looked up her stomach, past her heavy breasts and stared at her heated face. Dirty blonde stray hairs stuck to her forehead, her eyes closed with concentration and maybe... embarrassment, shyness? The rest of her fringe tucked behind her left ear, and he could see at least three piercings along her lobe. He never noticed them before. Studying more, he admired how her hair splayed across the pillow behind her head and how the rest somewhat curled as it rested against her heaving chest, her climax peaked and the afterglow settling in, steadying her heavy breaths. He leaned his chin on her stomach - her skin ridiculously hot and soft, a low rumble vibrating its way through his closed mouth and down to her partially tense stomach muscles. She gave a breathy soft laugh at the sound, to which he explained to her. Then she opened an eye and looked down to him. His head tilted, watching the remaining hints of lust slowly drift from her cold blue eyes. They looked more silvery than anything, but he noticed a brilliantly dark ring lining the iris, acting as a wall for the iced blue to stay contained. He moved his sight down her face slowly, picking up little collections of freckles across her cheeks and nose, already taking note of the impressive freckled patterns on her shoulders and across the small of her back, especially across her thighs. Her chest too, how could he miss that.

A bleep from his phone dragged his mind out of its misted memory. A message, from her - checking that he got home okay. He replied quickly then put his phone down, pulling back the covers from his bed and settling down. He couldn't spend what little was left of the night sitting on the edge of his bed staring at his wall, remembering his and Penelope's first intimate moment... Meeting up the next time after that evening was a little awkward at first, but it eventually folded out to being back to normal - much to his relief. The next time, she asked if she could return the favour. How could he resist? That was certainly something else.

Groaning as he altered his resting position, Leo put a hand over his eyes. He needed to rest, not think about how Penne would look up at him while jerking him, and then how carefully she'd take him into her mouth, eyes closing so slowly and the gentle blush across her face, then-

 _No!_ He wheezed, stopping himself from reaching down between his legs. As much as he'd like to, he knew he needed as much rest as he could possibly get... _But_ then again, it'd be rude not to finish the memory, she did dedicate her time to giving him head, _so..._

"Yeah, five minutes more won't do much damage." He whispered into the dark of his room, taking his full tail into his hand.


	4. About This

Unfortunately, due to some personal reasons, I will no longer updating my recent story.

These sort of 'chaptered' fics just don't fit in well with my new time schedule ;-;

I apologise for the lack of activty, but one shots will _hopefully_ be more of the fics I'll post.

Once again, sorry.

Life calls for me I'm afraid!

Stay happy c:


End file.
